CN City bumpers
Here are the cityscape bumpers used on Cartoon Network during the CN City era, as well as the Yes! era. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing bumpers. Normal additions ''Ben 10'' Ben10 1.png Ben10 2.png Ben10 3.png Ben10 4.png Ben10 5.png Ben10 6.png Ben10 7.png Ben10 8.png Ben10 9.png Ben10 10.png Ben10 11.png ''Camp Lazlo'' '' Lazlo 1.png Lazlo 11.png Lazlo 3.png Lazlo 10.png Lazlo 9.png Lazlo 8.png Lazlo 7.png Lazlo 6.png Lazlo 5.png Lazlo 4.png Lazlo 2.png CartoonNetwork-City-AnimalLogicReel-01.PNG CL bumper-Lying down with the Jelly Bean Scouts.PNG CL bumper-Egg Toss.PNG CL bumper-Property of Camp Kidney.PNG CL bumper-Lunch break.PNG CL bumper-Camp Kidney 90 Miles.PNG CL bumper-View of Camp Kidney.PNG '' ''Class of 3000'' ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' '' knd 1.png knd 2.png knd 3.png knd 4.png knd 5.png knd 6.png knd 7.png knd 8.png knd 9.png knd 10.png knd 11.png knd 12.png knd 13.png knd 14.png knd 15.png knd 16.png knd 17.png knd 18.png knd 19.png knd 20.png knd 21.png knd 22.png '' ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' '' courage 1.png courage 2.png courage 3.png courage 4.png courage 5.png courage 6.png courage 7.png courage 8.png courage 9.png courage 10.png courage 11.png courage 12.png courage 13.png courage.png '' ''Dexter's Laboratory'' '' dexter 1.png dexter 2.png dexter 3.png dexter 4.png dexter 5.png dexter.png dexter 6.png dexter 7.png dexter 8.png dexter 9.png dexter 10.png dexter 11.png dexter 12.png dexter 13.png dexter 14.png dexter 15.png '' ''Duck Dodgers'' '' duckdodgers 1.png duckdodgers 2.png duckdodgers 3.png duckdodgers 4.png duckdodgers 5.png duckdodgers 6.png duckdodgers 7.png duckdodgers 8.png duckdodgers 9.png duckdodgers 10.png duckdodgers 11.png duckdodgers 12.png duckdodgers 13.png duckdodgers 14.png duckdodgers 15.png '' ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' CityEds-Building the lemonade stand.png|Jonny is finds something desperately, while the Eds building the lemonade stand. Jonny found out that Plank is used as material for the lemonade stand and he forcibly pulled out. CityEds-Radio.png|The Eds are listening radio, using Jimmy's orthodontic appliances as antenna. CityEds-Shadows.png|Eddy says he think something is weird, but Ed and Double D are answered nothing's wrong. We can see closely at the Eds' shadows that Eddy have Double D's shadow, as well as Ed have Eddy's and Double D have Ed's. CityEds-Bad_jawbreaker.png|Ed tries to pick up his jawbreaker in a drain, so Eddy is holding him. When Ed succeed to picked up the jawbreaker, he removes garbage on jawbreaker and ate it. The recycled animation of this bumper is also seen on The Cartoon Cartoon Show intro. CityEds-Water_flow.png|Ed passing the water current flowing on the road. CityEds-Lemonade.png|We can see a lemonade stand with lemonade in a pot and lot of lemons. CityEds-Mailbox.png|We can see a mailbox that have a envelope with Eddy's stamp. CityEds-Cul-de-Sac kids runs.png|In the Cul-de-Sac, the Eds, the Kanker sisters, Jimmy and Rolf are running. CityEds-Stars.png|The Eds are having fun with clashing. CityEds-Walking with sunset.png|The Eds walks to the Cul-de-Sac in sunset. CityEds-Back in 5 Minutes.png|The Eds are waiting for the Candyland store reopen from break. CityEds-Double D is in trouble.png|We can see Double D calls someone else while being suspended from the streetlight. CityEds-Bicycles.png|The Eds are riding their bicycles. Then suddenly Eddy's bicycle get clashed by a paper with the CN logo. CityEds-Don't worry, All ours now.png|We can see the Eds carrying a panel with the CN logo. CityEds-Photos of the 2004 CN logo.png|In near of the photo booth, lot of the CN logo photos scattered. The Eds walks with it behind. CityEds-Hey be careful.png|We can see the Eds, Jimmy and Jonny playing. When Double D's bicycle runs over Plank, we hear Jonny saying "Hey be careful!". CityEds-Eddy's bicycle.png|We can see Eddy's bicycle putted down the field. CityEds-Learn to fly (not a soon).png|We can see a stand it reads "Learn to fly (not a scam)". CityEds-Streetlight with shoes.png|We can see a streetlight with the tied shoes. eds.png Eene.png EEnE bumper-Clothes line.PNG ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' Fosters 1.png Fosters 19.png Fosters 18.png Fosters 17.png Fosters 16.png Fosters 15.png Fosters 14.png Fosters 12.png Fosters 11.png Fosters 10.png Fosters 9.png Fosters 8.png Fosters 7.png Fosters 6.png Fosters 5.png Fosters 4.png Fosters 3.png Fosters 2.png FHfIF bumper-Newest Imaginary Friend.PNG ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Billymandy 1.png Billymandy 21.png Billymandy 20.png Billymandy 18.png Billymandy 19.png Billymandy 17.png Billymandy 16.png Billymandy 15.png Billymandy 14.png Billymandy 13.png Billymandy 12.png Billymandy 11.png Billymandy 10.png Billymandy 9.png Billymandy 8.png Billymandy 7.png Billymandy 6.png Billymandy 5.png Billymandy 4.png Billymandy 3.png Billymandy 2.png ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' CityHHPAY-Hey_it's_Puffy_AmiYumi.jpeg|Ami and Yumi are going to the Malph's supermarket, but they are chased by the fans. CityHHPAY-Yumi_Electric_Shocked.png|Yumi's headphones are not working, while Ami plugs it until Yumi get zapped. CityHHPAY-Sold_Out.png|Outside the movie theatre, Yumi says that the "house rocked". CityHHPAY-Amplifier.png|Ami turns on the amplifier, now she rocks so extremely loud when the tour bus crashed. CityHHPAY-Sleeping.png|We see Ami and Yumi sleeping in the room. Suddenly, Ami throws a pillow to Yumi when she's snoring. CityHHPAY-Tour_Bus_in_the_evening_main_street.png|We see the tour bus in the evening at Main Street. CityHHPAY-Room_Overview.png|We see an overview of Ami and Yumi's room. CityHHPAY-Guitar_with_stickers.png|We see some stickers on the guitar, then the CN logo appears as well. CityHHPAY-Yumi_plays_guitar.png|Yumi plays guitar. CityHHPAY-Pillow.png|A pillow throws to Ami, but she's giving a raspberry. Puffy 4.png Puffy 3.png Puffy 1.png puffy 7.png Puffy 8.png ''Justice League'' '' jl 1.png|The Watchtower orbits the Earth jl 2.png|Batman gets his cape from the chair and puts it on jl 3.png jl 4.png jl 5.png jl 6.png jl 8.png jl 9.png jl 10.png jl 11.png JL bumper-Watchtower.PNG '' ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' Juniperlee 1.png Juniperlee 2.png Juniperlee 3.png Juniperlee 4.png Juniperlee 5.png Juniperlee 6.png Juniperlee 7.png Juniperlee 8.png Juniperlee 9.png Juniperlee 10.png Juniperlee 11.png ''Megas XLR'' megasxlr 1.png megasxlr 2.png megasxlr 3.png megasxlr 4.png megasxlr 5.png megasxlr 6.png megasxlr 7.png megasxlr 8.png megasxlr 10.png megasxlr 11.png megasxlr 12.png megasxlr 9.png MXLR bumper-Megas at the parking lot.PNG ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' MGPAM 1.png MGPAM 2.png MGPAM 3.png MGPAM 4.png MGPAM 5.png MGPAM 6.png MGPAM 7.png MGPAM 8.png MGPAM 9.png MGPAM 10.png MGPAM 11.png ''The Powerpuff Girls'' ppg.png CityPPG-Good Night Professor.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are goes to their room, while saying "good night" to the Professor. CityPPG-Hide n Seek.png|Buttercup playing hide and seek with her sisters in the living room. She still can't finds them at the end, but we can see Blossom hides on the pillar and Bubbles hides on ceiling. CityPPG-Blossom is interested for somewhat else.png|At the stairs from the second floor to the living room, we can see Professor Utonium and Blossom are goes to the first floor. CityPPG-The Girls and the Professor are back to the home.png|The Girls are back to the home with entering from the windows of their room. Shortly thereafter, the Professor and his car is back to the home. CityPPG-Professor's car.png|At the Malph's supermarket, the Professor forget the place that parked his car, but the Girls delivered it. CityPPG-Family fellowship.png|In the living room, we see Professor Utonium reading the newspaper. Then, the Girls arrives, and Blossom flame the fireplace with her heat vision. CityPPG-Family Photo.png|We can see a family photo with the Girls and the Professor. CityPPG-Wanted Posters.png|In the city, Blossom flying with the wanted posters of Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, the Gangreen Gang and the Amoeba Boys behind. CityPPG-Professor at gas station.png|We can see Professor Utonium is waiting for finishes the charging gasoline of his car. CityPPG-Hotline.png|We can see the Powerpuff Hotline shaking eyes to the side. CityPPG-Art of war.png|We can see a book it reads "ART of WAR: Property of Buttercup", and hear Bubbles giggling. 349ED510-F9FD-4EBC-B2CF-7058B48A8A5F.png|We can see the table with the pizza pieces. In European Spanish version, we can hear voices of the Professor and the Girls. CityPPG-Mug.png|We can see mug in desk. CityPPG-So much papers.png|The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are walking on the Townsville city office. CityPPG-Fuzzy in the Girls' house.png|At the near of the Utonium house, we can see fainted Fuzzy Lumpkins felling. CityPPG-Clone kits are here.png|We can see poster it reads "Clone Kits are Here: Tenured Professors 40% Off!". ppg 2.png PPG bumper-View of the living room.PNG ''Squirrel Boy'' '' Squirrelboy 1.png Squirrelboy 2.png Squirrelboy 3.png Squirrelboy 4.png Squirrelboy 5.png Squirrelboy 6.png Squirrelboy 7.png Squirrelboy 8.png SB bumper-Sprinker.PNG '' ''Teen Titans'' titans 1.png titans 2.png titans 3.png titans 4.png titans 5.png titans 6.png titans 7.png titans 8.png titans 9.png titans 10.png titans 11.png titans 12.png titans 13.png titans 14.png titans 15.png titans 16.png titans 17.png ''Tom and Jerry'' '' tomjerry 1.png tomjerry 2.png tomjerry 3.png tomjerry 4.png tomjerry 5.png tomjerry 6.png tomjerry 7.png tomjerry 8.png tomjerry 9.png tomjerry 10.png tomjerry 11.png tomjerry 12.png tomjerry 13.png tomjerry 14.png tomjerry 15.png Taj.png '' ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? '' scooby 1.png scooby 2.png scooby 3.png scooby 4.png scooby 5.png scooby 6.png scooby 7.png scooby 8.png scooby 9.png scooby 10.png scooby 11.png scooby 12.png scooby 13.png scooby 14.png WNSB bumper-Haunted mansion.PNG '' Crossover bumpers 15-second bumpers 30-second bumpers 60-second bumpers CN City Crosswalk.png|The story follows with Billy, who presses a pedestrian call button in several times while Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Ms. Keane, the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten students, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Lumpus were standing and waiting, but he thinks that the button doesn't do anything. Other bumpers Comedy bumpers CityEds-Come on Ed.png|Ed has put his head in the newspaper repository, Double D and Eddy are tries to putting out him. CityEds-Plank with candies.png|We can see Plank eating candies outside the Candyland store. CityPPG-Ms. Bellum in the photo booth.png|At the photo booth, Ms. Bellum taked the photos. Puffy 2.png cncom 1.png cncom 2.png cncom 3.png cncom 4.png cncom 6.png cncom 7.png cncom 8.png cncom 9.png cncom 10.png Generic bumper-Eduardo at the drive-thru.PNG Generic bumper-Wet Cement.PNG Generic bumper-Grim standing at Pop's.PNG Generic bumper-Mandy sees somewhere.PNG Generic bumper-Courage faints to the girls.PNG Generic bumper-Monsters poster.PNG Generic bumper-I Brake for Otherworldly Weirdos.PNG Generic bumper-Mayor's serious traffic jam.PNG Generic bumper-Billy waves at the Mayor.PNG Generic bumper-Police car in the street.PNG Generic bumper-Subway station.PNG Generic bumper-Lost Dog.PNG Generic bumper-More dogs at the line.PNG Generic bumper-Buckle Up billboard.PNG Generic bumper-Payphone.PNG Generic bumper-Seatbelt billboard.PNG Generic bumper-Kaz meets June.PNG Generic bumper-Sitting at the train.PNG Generic bumper-Keep Off The Grass.PNG Generic bumper-Sitting in the bench.PNG Generic bumper-Lecture Tonight poster.PNG Generic bumper-Lazlo and Raj at the bus.PNG Generic bumper-Billy in the trash.PNG Generic bumper-Popping the Manhole.PNG Generic bumper-Monroe sees Lazlo at the laundromat.PNG Generic bumper-Ray Ray tries to chop Plank.PNG Generic bumper-Mandark slips on banana peel.PNG Generic bumper-Photo booth.PNG Generic bumper-Embarrassing pictures.PNG Generic bumper-Arcade.PNG Action bumpers cnact 1.png cnact 2.png cnact 3.png cnact 4.png cnact 5.png cnact 6.png cnact 7.png Generic bumper-Chan's Kung-Fu Academy.PNG Generic bumper-WAAC.PNG Generic bumper-Women are from Venus, Supermen are from Krypton.PNG Generic bumper-Masks and Halloween Supplies.PNG Generic bumper-Incorrect Pin.PNG Generic bumpers Fosters_13.png CNBumper-Generic-000.png CNCity-Yes-000.png CartoonNetwork-City-37.PNG Generic bumper-Dark alley.PNG Generic bumper-Viewing the Gas Station.PNG Generic bumper-Going out of water.PNG Generic bumper-Polyneux's Robotshop.PNG Generic bumper-The Pizza Corner.PNG Generic bumper-Traffic sign.PNG Generic bumper-Utonium's Science Megastore.PNG ''Cartoon Theatre (2004-2006) CartoonNetwork-City-27.PNG Cartoon Theatre bumper-Poster (version 1).PNG Cartoon Theatre Logo.PNG Cartoon Theatre bumper-Ed with a bag of tickets.PNG ''Cartoon Theatre'' (2006-2007) Hoilday bumpers Halloween cn halloween 1.png|Mac, Bloo, and the Eds go trick or treating in their costumes but then they get chased by possessed jack-o-lanterns. cn halloween 2.png|Grim (dressed up in a Little Bo Peep costume) carries a trick or treating bag then loses his arm. cn halloween 3.png|Bats are fly around the city. cn halloween 4.png cn halloween 5.png cn halloween 6.png|Courage gets scared of the possessed Mystery Machine. Christmas CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-05.PNG|Ed, Courage, Eduardo, Professor Utonium, and Numbuh 3 sing the Christmas carols. Christmas bumper-Snowglobe.PNG Christmas bumper-Meet Santa.PNG Easter cn easter 6.png cn easter 2.png|Billy and Mandy are easter egg hunting. Billy then spots Mr. Herriman whom he thinks is the Easter bunny and tackles him making Mandy feel disturbed. cn easter 3.png|Dexter and Bloo walk on the street. Bloo felt a raindrop then Dexter uses his invention to turn the rain into jelly beans. cn easter 4.png|Scooby is in the Candyland store and eats a chocolate bunny. cn easter 5.png cn easter 1.png|We see Dexter's Dad driving the bus and then Numbuh 4, Dee Dee, Ami, Bubbles, Cyborg, Terrence, Eddy, and Grim hop off the bus dressed up as Easter bunnies to which Grim says they look pretty cute. Summer 2005 CartoonNetwork-Summer-001.png Summer 2005 bumper-Poster (version 1).PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Poster (version 2).PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Park arrows.PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Grim's shirt.PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Ami and Yumi at the concert.PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Ice cream truck.PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Jumbotron (version 1).PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Jumbotron (version 2).PNG Summer 2005 bumper-Monroe's summer day.PNG Summer 2005 bumper-DJ discs.PNG Summer 2005 bumper-DJ Buttercup.PNG Summer 2006 Fosters 20.png Fosters 21.png Fosters 22.png Fosters 23.png Fosters 24.png Fosters 25.png Fosters 26.png Summer 2006 bumper-Slide.PNG Summer 2006 bumper-Ben is late for taking the train.PNG CN Summer 2006.png Summer 2006 bumper-Love duets.PNG Summer 2006 bumper-Bloo sees the screen.PNG Summer 2006 bumper-Mac finds Bloo.PNG Summer 2006 bumper-He's been singing this same song all day long.PNG Summer 2006-Eduardo's karaoke.PNG Seasonal bumpers Winter CartoonNetwork-City-42.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-43.PNG Winter bumper-Main Street.PNG Summer CartoonNetwork-City-38.PNG Generic bumper-Theatre in summer time.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-32.PNG Fall D567bct-f280fcf5-2eff-496b-8fb1-8ca875ab6172.png Generic bumper-Theatre in autumn time.PNG Fall bumper-Main Street.PNG International additions ''Robotboy'' These bumpers made in Europe. In early 2006, they were adapted for use in the USA. RB bumper-Tommy's house.PNG RB_bumper-Gus takes a bowl of popcorn.PNG RB_bumper-Dr. Kamikazi getting knocked out by a baseball.PNG RB bumper-Birthday cake.PNG ''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Used in Japan. CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-03.PNG ''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' Used in Europe, but this is the only bumper to feature Adi from the show. Generic bumpers Category:Lists Category:Bumpers Category:Articles needing images